


Pop! Doctor Strange

by otpcutie



Series: Fanart [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (my own version), Doctor Strange - Freeform, Doctor outfit, Fanart, Gen, Pop! Vinyl, Pop! Vinyl art style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Doctor Strange drawn in Pop! Vinyl style.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Series: Fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042551
Kudos: 3





	Pop! Doctor Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Pop! figures look and couldn’t resist making my own of him for a fandom pal🥰
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> This ⭐️[artwork](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/186074944802)⭐️ is also posted to my tumblr. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
